Wake up Will
by Evildude1313
Summary: Sequel set two years after "His Angel, Her Savior." Will's old best friend becomes his new worst enemy. Action/Humor/Romance. I don't own TNBC or it's characters, it is legal property of Tim Burton. Warning: Contains violence, language, and innuendo.
1. Drop Dead

"Good morning sunshine." I said before being punched.

"What the hell Will, it's five in the freaking morning." Alex yelled, throwing her clock at me.

"Ow! Geez, I thought you would want to be up early, today is kinda special." I said, holding my jaw.

"What day is it?" Alex asked, rubbing her eyes.

"The exact same day it was the night we met two years ago." I smirked.

"Tuesday?" she asked groggily.

"No, Halloween. And you call me stupid." I smirked.

"Only to your face." She said before kissing me on the cheek. She then flew downstairs, her small wings recently becoming strong enough to do so.

"Morning, get me food." Tut ordered.

"Keep up the attitude, more reason to get you fixed." I said, watching Tut shut up immediately. "Just kidding man." I added. I put on my socks, run out to the stairs, jumped up, and slid down the railing down to the bottom floor, landing in my shoes and scaring the crap outta Ranchero. Tut followed down the stairs and I filled his bowl with food. I then entered the kitchen to see everybody but Shock, whom had just finished making breakfast, sit down.

"Bacon and eggs, enjoy." Shock smirked, handing out plates.

"Thanks beautiful." Lock smiled, digging into his food.

"Anybody have plans for Halloween night?" Angeline asked.

"Nothin' much, might prank a bunch of people." Barrel replied.

"Well me and Shock cannot disclose that information at this or any time" Lock answered.

"Bow chicka wow-wow." I said with a smirk, just to be hit in the back of the head by Alex.

"Sick wolf." She said bitterly. "I'm gonna play pickpocket. Nothing better to do."

"I'm gonna have a rare moment of sentimentality. Goin' back to the place I woke up, two years exactly at midnight." I said with a smile. That night I went to the place where everything went horribly wrong yet incredibly right. I read something about a guy who had to fight a bull monster in a maze, so I decided to use and old trick to get buck, having a ball of yarn to mark my way. Them Romans were smart. I got bored and got my knife, a gift from Alex given to me at my last birthday, I carved my name into a tree out of boredom. Hours passed, waiting for midnight. I started with a name but in the four hours I carved the base of the tree into a full statue of me… amazingly enough the tree stayed up. I checked my watch, in thirty seconds it would be exactly two years. A blinding flash of light came out of nowhere, a new figure stood there, somewhat thin and with one arm barely touching the ground, severed and only held to his shoulder by a chain. "Nick." I said, my eyes grown wide.

"W-will?" he said to me, my best friend Nick, standing in front of me, mutilated as a cat that was run over by a train. "Y-you're dead!" hey yelled, pointing the arm severed from his torso at me, the chain connecting them straightened like a second elbow.

"So are you. This is Halloween town, like from the movie we watched as kids, or the videogames with the guy with clown feet." I explained. Nick pulled at the noose around his neck, loosening it.

"You bastard! Ever since you died I've had nothing! My life was terrible enough as it was but after you got killed all the fear they had of you at school melted away and I was getting my ass kicked around the clock!" he seethed.

"Nick, I can explain!" I yelled.

"You got yourself killed for some whore you didn't even know, if you survived she would have never thanked you." Nick yelled. I decked him.

"If you ever say that again-" I started.

"You'll what? Kill me? See the rope around my neck, too late you asshole!" Nick screeched.

"Y-you hung yourself?" I said, taking a step back.

"That's right 'buddy'. But here I am, with another chance. As soon as my chance to start over came along YOU show up. I've lived in your shadow for nine years." He said, picking himself off the ground. "Shared your joys and sorrows. And then you up and die leaving me to fend for myself." He punched me hard in the stomach. "Drop dead."

"Even if I had none, I still had a better sense of direction than you, zombie boy." I smirked, showing the yarn tied to my wrist. "I was also the only one who paid attention in mythology, you remember the labyrinth of the minotaur? I run at almost 70 miles per hour, more than enough speed to lose you. The only thing marking the path is this long stretch of yarn from here to my place, even if you do follow my path you'll come up to my house, which has five other people to help me beat the shit out of you. If you killed yourself you deserve to die. Drop dead Nick." I smirked, jolting out of the forrest, the trail of yarn being picked up along the way.


	2. PS, stay out of my room

"Hello?" I said, entering a still house. Almost everyone was asleep… well Barrel was passed out on the table… and Ranchero was awake and clawed my leg to show it. I punted him into a full clothes hamper; Angeline would take care of it. I couldn't believe Nick was not only in Halloween, but was holding a serious grudge. Ever since he punched me in the gut I noticed something, he was stronger… much, much stronger. I left and went into town, to Jacks house. I knocked on the door, ringing the doorbell would wake half the town. After a few minutes The Pumpkin King was standing there, in his royal Pumpkin Pajamas.

"Will?" he asked, somewhat confused. "You're lucky, a half hour more and I would have settled into bed. Why so late at night?" He asked.

"Because something like this is too important to wait for morning." I said coldly.

"Oh. Do come in, tell me all about it." Jack said. We sat in his living room and he handed me a cup of coffee. "Your hands are shaking." Jack noticed.

"Jack, how much does a person change when they come here from the other side?" I asked.

"Well that usually depends on the person and the costume they were wearing I believe." Jack answered.

"Well I was in the exact place I woke up two Halloweens ago… A person came up out of a flash of light, a newly-dead. My old friend Nicholas. He was crazy, plain and simple. He was also strong, way stronger than he was in life." I explained. Jack picked up two books, one of which I recognized. "That second one, it's a book on the occult. Nick had it when we were alive, he was working on decoding it."

"This book also has information on the holiday worlds. With this if you timed your death to the exact second you could end up here easily. And this other book, it can only help if you open it." Jack explained. I opened it and A picture of Nick slowly formed on the page. Jacks eyes widened as he looked through all his books until he pulled out another one I also recognized.

"Nick had that book too." I said, remembering looking at the pictures.

"This is a book of demons, powerful ancient demons. They were around when the holiday worlds were still created. According to this book when they were born out of hell, lord declared them to pure for that realm but not enough for earth or heaven." Jack started. "He then created a new realm. The oldest of which died and his death split the realm into smaller pieces, with one of the master demons on each piece."

"Where does Nick play into all this?" I asked, sipping at my coffee.

"Each of the Demons, without the magic auras of the others, grew old and as they did their small chunks of land flourished, and when they died the last bits of their magic created invisible bridges between life and death, letting mortals on the brink pass over at certain times." Jack continued.

"TELL ME HOW NICK IS INVOLVED!" I seethed.

"Please, don't yell, this is important." Jack said, finding a picture and showing it with the picture of Nick that formed in the book, they were extremely similar, but the part that stood out the most was the severed arm connected to the shoulder by a length of chain. "This was Jaq Hallow, the second most powerful of all the demons, the first being the one who split the realm into many others. Your friend Nick must have timed his death and wore a Jaq Hallow costume."

"And thought there was a chance of finding me. The originals were somewhat pure, but with Nick playing around in the form of a powerful demon I would be scared. And he's not only doing that, he's gone insane, it's like feeding pure anger to a gorilla that already has a half dozen grenades." I said, lowering my head. "Thanks Jack, sleep well. If the guys come over, explain this all to them." I said, leaving.

I walked home and thought a bit. I decided to do a few things, first of which was to put a pillow under Barrel's head, because he was still sleeping on the table. I got Tut's favorite chew toy, which I kept on the high shelf to punish him for biting me, and put it by his bed as he slept. I then checked on Alex. "I'm sorry." I said quietly before leaving a note by her bedside.

**_Dear Alexandra, Angeline, Barrel, Lock, Shock, and Tut, certain things have come up which have made me too dangerous to live with, to keep you all safe, the people who took me in and gave me friendship… and a few concussions, I must go. Don't try to follow me, it will only put you in horrible danger. If I get the chance I will visit, but it can and will only be a few hours. I need to keep moving, and keep you all safe. There is something horrible going bump in the night, and until I bump it back into hell, it's better you are all away from me._**

**_-William Oliver Cody Jr_**

**_P.S. Alex, don't doubt this for a second, I love you._**

**_P. P.S. Lock and Barrel, stay the hell out of my room._**

A/N: Woah, with the first in the series it was just boredom, this one has been worded way better, and the whole demon realms thing, I made it all up as I went along… I am really getting better at all this.


	3. Over and over and over again

(A/N: the first part of this story will not be in our favorite little werewolf's POV, but it will for the second part.)

"OH GOD!" Alex screamed, running to the kitchen where the others were eating their breakfast.

"You rang?" Lock joked, biting into a waffle.

"Not funny! It's Will!" Alex yelled, everybody looked up at this point.

"Wha-what happened?" Barrel immediately asked.

"He's gone, the note says it's for our safety, but I just know there's more than that!" Alex said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Let me see that." Shock said, taking the note from Alex's hand. She skimmed over the words and her eyes widened. "If he says this is dangerous, we had better stay out of it."

"Danger is our middle name, we ran with the Boogie Man himself!" Lock said, holding up a heavy mace.

"Yeah but this is Will we're talking about." Angeline spoke up. "He has never shown any fear until now, even when running away from me or Alex, it wasn't fear. If he's afraid, it has to be extremely dangerous… I'm in." Ranchero meowed in response.

"Let's go already, get what you'll need!" Lock said, the rest darting from the table to get their stuff.

* * *

(Back to Will's POV) Damn forest, damn trees, damn Halloween. I was cursing a lot of things lately, mostly myself. For putting everything I knew and loved in danger, for letting Nick suffer like that, for being too weak to stop Nick before he had a chance to test his strength. In a way it was all my fault, for diving in to save Alex when I should have just called the cops. "Come on old friend, you can't hide in these woods forever!" Nick yelled through the trees.

No. Time was a factor. Cops would be too slow; all I got was a scar on my chest anyway. It was worth it, it was for her. Alex, the person who made it all melt away. If this is my last thought it's of her. "You want me Nicky? Come and find me!" I yelled, the tree I was hiding behind being smashed into splinters. I jumped out of the way and swung around n midair to have a kick connect with Nick's jaw. He swung his chain-connected arm in response and hit me hard in the stomach. I coughed up some blood and went to my knees.

"This isn't like our play fighting on the roof of your old building." Nick spat.

"Then I guess we play by our own rules. Oh and Nicky, do me a favor." I smirked, he raised his eyebrow. I kicked him hard between the legs. "Stop pulling punches." I got up and wiped the blood off my face and a flash of black passed by leaving three familiar scratches on Nick's shoulder. "Ranchero." I said in disbelief. The plucky feline retried it's assault but was snatched up by Nick.

"I was always more of a dog person." Nick said, squeezing the cat as it let out meows of pain.

"So am I but leave my lunch alone." Said another voice. We both saw Tut there for a second before he sprung into action, Ranchero landed on his feet and ran towards the direction Tut came from. The jackal in question was biting into Nick's good arm. Nick slammed Tut against a nearby tree, making a dent in it and knocking my pet out.

I went at the psychopath that was once my best friend and punched him in the jaw with a left uppercut, he kneed me in the stomach and slammed my head into a tree. "Finally you stop hitting like a little girl." I smirked, spitting out some blood and one of my molars, my last baby tooth.

"I resent that last comment." Said a voice behind me, Angeline was holding a blue and a green potion and Shock had a menacing silver staff. Angeline tossed the blue potion in the air. "Batter up!" she said before Shock swung her staff and the potion glass hit Nick and the contents burned his flesh. "Blue acid: won't go through but hurts like a bitch."

Shock swung her staff into Nick's privates and he went to his knees. She then hit him in the stomach making him double over in pain and in the back so he straightened up again and she hit him in the face. She took another swing to his forehead but Nick grabbed the staff and swung it towards the ground, sending Shock flying with it. "Your reinforcements have been a stupid cat, a weak jackal, a little girl throwing glorified moonshine, and a freak with a shiny stick. I'm liking my odds." He said, kicking me and sending me flying towards Angeline's feet.

"Oh I've got a few more pocket aces man, more than you think." I smiled, wiping blood from my mouth and nose. I went ahead and attacked him again, this time with the green potion I just stole from Angeline. "Boy am I glad Lexie taught me the basics of pickpocketing." I smirked before I showed the potion in my hand and slammed it against Nick's chest and the potion exploded.

"Heh, just a scratch." Nick said, wiping away some blood.

"But the big acid burn on your shoulder isn't." said another voice. Lock, carrying some cans of bug poison with $5.00 lighters crudely duct taped to them. "Tell my how much it hurts to have bug spray put in an open wound." He said, spraying Nick with both cans, he screamed as his eyes, mouth, and wounds were being invaded by bug spray. I got safely behind Lock and he flicked the lighters on, which created makeshift flame throwers.

"That is so awesome." I smirked. Nick wasn't even flinching at this point, his eyes were glowing purple and he walked toward Lock. Nick was still on fire as he walked to the devil child, he grabbed Lock's forehead and threw him to the ground, at this point Barrel came up behind him with his bear trap for a sneak attack but Nick caught it mid-air and used it to swing the skull-bearing teen up into a tree, making him bust through three branches before he hit a fourth and went to the ground. He then destroyed a tree by simply poking it and it revealed Alex was hiding behind it. He grabbed her wrist and turned to me.

"I know kidnapping the hero's girlfriend is incredibly cliché, but at least it works. Adios, and watch the news tomorrow night, then we'll really fight." Nick smirked, punching me in the jaw and knocking me out. I woke up sometime later on a familiar couch; the living room's couch back at home.

"Dude." Lock sighed. "We blew it."

"Sorry Will." Barrel said, clutching the bandages around his torso. Angeline was leaning up against him for support while petting Ranchero.

"How long have I been out? How long has Nick had Alex prisoner?" I seethed.

"Almost a day. Didn't he say something about the news?" Barrel inquired, turning on the TV.

"Hello this is Walter Corpsefield with a shocking development." Started the news anchor in a saddened tone. "Angel Cage, the prison in north Halloween that contains all the most dangerous criminals in the holiday worlds, has been broken into. All the guards have been maliciously slaughtered except one, who was barely conscious but reports saying the intruder kept him alive to send out the message 'Come and get me William'."

The female anchor then started in. "It seems as if the man who broke into the prison, a female hostage on his shoulder, single handedly killed the guards while unarmed with any weaponry and unleashed the prisoners, of the seventy-nine however, not one criminal has left the prison grounds." I turned off the TV.

"Looks like I'll be going to the place I knew I was gonna die after all. I'm going to prison." I said, going to my room to get some things. Lock and Barrel entered the room afterwards.

"We're going too." Lock stated.

"No. Last time it was just him and he took us all down, none of us have healed much from our injuries." I said, grabbing some rags and all my tequila and rum, ideal supplies for Molotovs. I grabbed all my lighters and all the bug spray too.

"Last time we thought it was just going to be a fight, this time we'll be prepared." Barrel said, determined to smash something.

"How exactly are you going to prepare to face 79 inmates of the universe's second greatest prison, leaded only by hell itself, and with a demigod at the head of the whole operation?" I asked.

"First ask yourself one question, are you willing to die for Alex again?" Lock questioned.

"Over and over and over again." I replied.

"Then let's go. In the middle of the night tomorrow, when the girls are sleeping." Lock said, giving me a pair of heavy goggles with green lenses. "Alex got these for your birthday, she wanted us to keep it secret, she figured it would help you focus when fighting."

"Over and over and over again." I repeated.

(A/N: woah, ive noticed something, this is more action/adventure than humor. and to add to that point I think I kick ass at fight scenes.)


	4. Angel Cage

We spent they day going over fake plans so the girls wouldn't catch on but as soon as Angeline and Shock fell asleep we got moving with bugspray flamethrowers and Molotov cocktails. I put my new goggles on my forehead and we went out of the house only to be caught by Tut, who was wearing armor making him look like a small battle horse… and on the right side of his armor was a barrel full of TNT. "I'm not even going to ask about how you obtained the armor or the explosives." I staid, taking five sticks of TNT of the fifty in the barrel. Lock and Barrel did the same and we walked east, which not only led through Halloween Town but also to Angel Cage.

When we got to town I took few hacksaws and cut down a few street signs, giving Barrel two parking meters, Lock a Yield sign, and myself a stop sign. We bought some spray paint and I used it to write the words Never and Fighting above and below the word Stop respectively. "Never stop fighting?" Lock asked, reading the sign I donned as a melee weapon.

"Not until I get Alex back, and have Nick's head on my table." I smirked. At this point we were deep in the forest.

"Remember, we all eat with on that table, I don't want the head of a megalomaniac staring at me while I eat my morning toast." Barrel said, taking my cigarettes and stealing one. "What? You think I'm gonna go into a warzone without something to calm my nerves?" I threw Lock my other box of cancer sticks.

"What about you?" Lock asked, lighting up a cigarette as well. I pulled a box out of my inner coat pocket and pulled out a cigar.

"Smoke em if you've got em." I said before we came to a clearing with a large stone building. I pushed the group back before a searchlight ran in front of our feet. Me, Lock, Barrel, and Tut threw in a stick of dynamite and we shoved it under the door and I used my cigar to light them. We ran back to the bushes and… boom. As soon as the gate opened a yeti, a werewolf in full wolf form, and an idiotic jester with a hammer that was comically large, yet still looked incredibly painful.

"Christmas, Halloween, and April Fools Day." Barrel said. "I call the big albino."

"Fine, I want Harley Quinn's (A/N: I don't own Harley, she's DC's property.) Redneck cousin." Lock stated, twirling his yield sign.

"That leaves me with beating the shit out of my own kind. Tut, back up Barrel, that yeti looks tough. Break." I said, signaling the start of battle. Barrel and Tut ran toward the Yeti, who slammed his fist into the ground, the shockwave sending Barrel back but giving Tut the opportunity to jump onto and run up the beast's arm and kick him with four armored feet in the face. At this time Barrel got behind him and hit him at the back of his knees, sending him down. Barrel swung around and hit the Yeti in the face, knocking him out.

"Armored dog and overcaffienate with parking meters one, bad guys zero." Barrel chimed. As this was all happening Lock was dealing with the jester by the wall and he wasn't doing well. The jester forced Lock to the prison wall and swung his hammer again. Lock jumped up and the hammer gut stuck in the now partially demolished wall. Before he came down, Lock put the Yield sign under his feet enabling him to grind down the hammer handle and he pivoted at the last second to hit the jester in the temple, KO'ing him. Now it was just me and ugly. He clawed at me and laughed manically.

"How cliché, a bad guy with an evil laugh." I said, dodging easily.

"You think so?" my opponent asked.

"Yeah. And if you really make smalltalk during a fight, you're an idiot. I mean somebody's liable to-" I said, taking my knife and stabbing him through the skull in a downward motion, "do that." I said, taking my knife out of his skull and wiping the blood onto my jeans.

"Gore-y much?" Barrel asked.

"When you watch an all night Bruce Willis movie marathon, you pick things up." I replied, walking toward the front door of the prison. "I hope visiting hours aren't over." I said before cutting the door in half with the stop sign… and bullets hit at our feet. We ducked to the sides of the door.

"What the hell was that?" Barrel asked.

"Cupids… with subautomatics." I answered. "I can't believe how messed up my afterlife is." I took about six or seven sticks of dynamite from Tut and threw them in, making a huge explosion.

"If one of the guns survived, I call it." Barrel smiled, swinging around his parking meters.

"Ditto." Lock smirked, slamming a goon who was poorly hiding behind a door. We went over to him; he had six pistols on a strange belt.

"Six pistol Scott, robbed twenty three banks in twenty four days." Barrel said with a smile, the members of the team with opposable thumbs took two pistols each, each one with six bullets. We tied him to a chair and waited for him to wake up.

"Good morning, sleepy-scum!" I chimed, punching him in the stomach. "Here's how it's gonna go Scotty, a simple question and answer game."

"I ain't telling you nothin'!" he said and spit on my cheek. I wiped it off.

"Looks like we need a bit of _incentive_." I smirked. Barrel, Lock, and Tut laughed.

"Oh really?" he said, his eyes lighting up. "I take cash and all forms of credit cards." I took my knife and drove into his shoulder, and him with his arms tied up, he couldn't get to it. I left the knife in.

"Okay, I could take it out quickly, just a sharp pain and a few stitches and you'll be on your merry way until some cop gets you." I smirked. "On the other hand, I could twist the knife, damaging the muscle tissue, making the wound stay open for nearly forever if not treated soon, and with this knife in the shoulder by your jugular, you may bleed out."

"WHAT! YOU'RE CRAZY MAN!" he screamed.

"If you tell me everything I wanna know, you get untied and the knife comes out. If you lie, or you piss me off, or I get bored, I'm twisting it, and leaving you to die." I said, lighting another cigar.

"YOU'RE BLUFFING! NO GOOD-GUY IS THAT SADISTIC!" he yelled.

"Well no good guy carries makeshift flamethrowers, Molotovs, or TNT. I'm just here for my own reasons. The first of which, where is Nick?" I asked.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! IVE BEEN HERE THREE YEARS, I DUNNO ANY NICK!" he said. I moved my hand towards the knife. "NO! HE'S EITHER IN THE EAST, WEST, OR NORTH TOWER OF THIS PACE! HE CAME IN WITH A BROAD OVER HIS SHOULDER AND LET EVERYBODY OUT WITH THE ORDER NOT TO LEAVE UNTIL HE SAID SO!"

"Wow, he answered like four questions in one breath." Lock smiled, stealing Scott's shoes. "these prisoner's shoes kick ass!"

"Anything else we should know, or can I kill you now?" I asked, a horrible smirk on my lips.

"YEAH! DON'T KILL ME! I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING I KNOW!" he screeched. "HE GOT REAL FRIENDLY WITH THE TWO MOST CROOKED HOODS EVER TO COME THROUGH THIS PLACE! HE'S AT THE TOP OF ONE OF THE TOWERS WHILE THEY'RE ON TOP OF THE OTHER TWO! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! I BEG YOU! DON'T KILL ME!" I slowly took out the knife and knocked the chair on its back… with him still tied to it.

"I didn't like the 'broad' comment, be more respectful towards women. If I live through this I'll untie you." I smirked walking away.

"THAT WASN'T IN THE DEAL!" he yelled. "I GIVE YOU ANSWERS, I GO FREE!"

"I said I'd untie you, I never specified when. Be a good boy and stay in time out. Lock, go to the north tower. Barrel, you and Tut take the west. If I'm going against Nick, you two got the big baddies, meaning they did something terrible. It also means they've probably been in solitary confinement up until recently, and they're rusty. You guys have a 50/50 shot of beating one of them… and me against Nick is like a 5.1 percent. But whatever happens, Alex will get out of here, I'll make sure of it. Take care of her, and give her this." I staid, taking off my gold watch and handing it to Barrel. It was my father's, I had it since I was seven and only took it off when I showered. "In case I don't get out of this like you guys."

"You said we only had a 50/50 shot." Lock reminded.

"Yeah, but you're Lock and Barrel… and barrels got a better chance because of Tut." I smirked, pulling down my goggles. The green tint made it easier to see in the dark, but they were angled weird so I fixed them, and pressed a button that made the lenses light up and I could see perfectly. Tonight there was going to be _at least_ one more execution at Angel Cage.


	5. SnoCone Flambe

Lock POV

Angel Cage. With my history with Oogie Boogie it's amazing I'm on the outside of these bars. Bang, headshot. Another inmate dead at my feet, four bullets left, I am not smart with my guns, I need to save the last four. I was about halfway up the north tower. I wondered how Barrel and the mutt were doing at the west tower, but mostly Will at the east. I hoped I would survive, but with my luck I don't have too god of a shot at it. I hoped I would see Shock, I hoped I lived until I was at least twenty, I hoped I would walk out of this with at least both my legs… but these are just hopes.

Here I was, top floor. I knew either behind here was a monster even by my town's standards, or worse. There was something off about Nick, something dark, like all the negativity a person has at the back of their head was given a time ten boost and was just hanging around him. It wasn't like the feeling you get when you stand in a room with a dead guy; it was like a busy mall where you're suddenly the only one living... hundreds of corpses everywhere.

I opened the door and a huge cold wind swept by, I closed it behind me and got my pistol with four shots left. Snow was all around, Sandy Claws brought it on Christmas, but it barely ever came inside a building. I saw a man sitting on an iced over electric chair, prison muscles and icicles protruding from his head were his most outstanding features, other than that he was just a pale guy with a target on his head. I shot a bullet right past him and he looked at me and gave an icy glare. "So you're one of the little brats killing left and right, I watched you deal with my yeti and the other two, along with a few other killings on the security cameras. I admire your work kid, quick, efficient, and deadly to boot. I'm Jack Frost and I'm sorry to say you end here you warm blooded punk."

"I'm Lock, and my boys are not here to play games. If you want to kill me, bring it on because I'm getting bored." I said, putting three bullets through his enemy's skull. "Quick, efficient, and deadly to boot." I smiled.

"Not to mention ineffective." Said a voice. "You can shoot at snow all you want kiddie, but the clouds will fill the hole you made."

"So I gotta find another way to kill you." I said, throwing down his backpack and getting his fists ready. Jack Frost just blew on his hands and a ball of ice about two feet in diameter appeared on each fist. "This just sent from a game to a party." I smirked and noticed something in my left pocket… my brass knuckles… Shock, she knew what we were up to, and didn't try to stop us. I'm so glad I fell for her. I put the brass knuckles on my right hand and get ready to fight.

He made the first move, a left hook to the chest, I sidestepped and punched the ice ball into lots of tiny pieces with my brass knuckles, but he got a right hook into my stomach. He blew on his right hand again and the ice ball grew spikes and he slammed me in the back, my blood all over the ice on his fist. He punched me in the chest and it sent me flying into the door I entered through. I noticed my backpack was open and it had a can of bug spray, a match, a cigarette, and one stick of dynamite. "Get up kid, I want to finish you off!" Jack Frost yelled. I got the match and lit the cigarette, and then used that to light the dynamite.

"Finish this of you pale son of a bitch!" I yelled, it landed about a foot away from him in a pile of snow, and when it blew up it created a cloud of steam, smoke, and powder in the air. I used this to cloud my attacks, a right to the stomach, a left to the knee, and a right to the face then I sprayed him with the roach spray, which blinded him.

"ARGH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" he yelled before turning into a giant snowman with large claws made of ice.

"A funny thing about roach poison… when it comes in a can like that…" I started, removing the cigarette from my lips and started spraying the bottom snow boulder that composed his body. "It's extremely flammable. Sno-cone flambé." I smirked before dropping my lighter onto the stream of roach spray coming from the can. It ignited and the roach spray that was already on him before he grew and the newly applied roach spray lit him up like a forty-foot candle. "I'm melting! I'm meltiiiiinnnngggg!" I yelled in a high voice as a joke to myself. "I am so being Axel for Halloween." (A/N KH2 reference :D. The next chapter will be in Barrel's POV, and the one after that will be back in Will's. I just love giving my readers cliffhangers to piss them off.)


	6. I'm the Boogie Man now

Barrel POV

"Knock-knock?" I asked, opening the door to the top floor. "Extremely evil bad guy, where are you?"

"Maybe he's on the can." Tut said, looking at the door to the left with a bathroom sign on it.

"Good idea Lassie, we'll get the bastard as he's pulling up his pants, won't know what hit 'em." Barrel Chuckled.

"Aw come on Barrel, you gotta give me more credit than that." Said a new voice, the two turned to see a large egg-chair with it's back exposed. "My least useful henchman and a dog? You're jokin'!" he said before turning around. Barrel let out a gasp.

"Oog—Buh- " Barrel said stammering.

"What are you?" Tut asked the opponent.

"I'M THE OOGIE BOOGIE MAN!" yelled Barrel's old boss as his cloth stretched making him double in size.

"Oh god…" Barrel said, frozen with fear.

"Barrel, snap out of it. I don't know how you know him, but we have to bring him down." Tut yelled, charging and ripping open Oogie's stomach, bugs started spilling out as he yelped in pain and yellow things started forming at the wound as it shrank and was soon gone, the yellow objects made their way into and down Oogie's mouth as did all the bugs that weren't killed in the first attack.

"Silkworms, they do work quickly." Oogie laughed.

"So cutting isn't an option." Tut yelled, dodging an attack.

"WHAT ABOUT THIS?" I yelled, emptying four of my remaining five bullets into Oogie Boogie, the bug carcasses cleared out and the silkworms were back to work.

"HAHAHA! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Oogie said, swatting Tut into my chest, sending me down, and him unconscious. I knew I had bug spray, but not enough, only five cans and it would take at least ten for this. Then it struck me, just before Oogie did. I went back but I took the barrel of TNT that Tut had with him at the last second and hid behind the Egg Chair that Boogie sat in before his growth spurt. "Where are you Barrel? You can't hide forever!" I opened the barrel and there were seven sticks of TNT, I dropped in three of my bug spray flame throwers, taking off the lighters. I used the tape that held the lighters on to fasten on my extremely powerful flashlight and ran out of the chair before it was crushed. I held the two remaining cans of bug spray and sprayed his arms before he attacked me again.

"It'll be at least three minutes until you get enough bugs to work your arms again, you're screwed." I said with a smile.

"Screwed? You can't hurt me, and my bugs respawn. I'm safe!" Oogie yelled. I threw the barrel with the TNT, lighters, and the last of the bugs spray after turning on the flashlight on the side of it, and as I had hoped he swallowed it before it hit him. "Was that it?"

"No, this is." I said, raising the gun with the last bullet, I saw a dim light in the Boogie Man's belly and shot at it, I heard the bullet hit a can of bugspray making it explode and taking the dynamite and the rest of the bug spray with it. The burning cloud of bugspray dealt with Oogie pretty well. "Sorry Oogie, I'm the Boogie Man now." I said before scooping up Tut and leaving the tower. I hope Lock and Will get out of this too, because I plan on getting hammered tonight and am taking them with me.


	7. Try not to cry

I'm screwed. I'm going up against a vicious monster with half the power of a god. I'm screwed. I'm going up against my old best friend and the person who was like a brother to me. I'm screwed. I'm going up a sadistic, crazy, monster with no sense of pity, mercy, or compassion. All I had to do was get Alex out of there and I'd be happy. I opened the door quietly and took a deep breath. "Will!" yelled a voice, I saw Alex, chained to a wall by a door.

"He's behind that door isn't he?" I asked. Alex gave a quick nod; I got the chains off her and pulled her into a kiss. "If I don't make it, Barrel's holding onto something for me. I told him to give it to you if I go down."

"You won't die, I know it!" she said, squeezing my hand. I lifted my goggles and wiped away a tear.

"If you say so, you're the smart one in this relationship." I said with a weak smile. "Try not to cry, m'kay?"

"Give em' hell, and remember I love you." She said, kissing my cheek before stepping to the door out. "Is the way clear?"

"Should be, but find a weapon, a bunch of the dead inmates should have some." I said before she left. I opened the other door to find Nick sitting on a large cushy chair. "Hey Nick, you look like hell."

"How did you know I'd be in the east tower?" Nick asked, amused.

"Remember, you always woke me up so you could watch the stupid sunrise? I doubt in death you would change your habits too much, I didn't." I said lighting a cigar. "You used to hate it when I smoked, said it would kill me."

"Instead a knife wielding maniac did." Nick said, demolishing his chair with a single punch.

"You have no idea how many times I've made that joke." I said, putting up my fists.

"We fought with fists before, your friends almost got you killed." Nick reminded. He waved his arm and a table of weapons slid between us. "Remember last time we fought with weapons?"

"I remember you getting sent to the emergency room when I broke your leg, dressed as Jaq Hallow or not, that bad leg was still around before you hung yourself and it should be on your new body with the chain-arm." I said, grabbing a scythe as he grabbed a sword, he crashed through the table, sending the weapons flying into the walls, and I quickly dodged him before he did any harm. I pulled down my goggles.

"Have you ever wondered why I chose here?" Nick asked between exchanged blows. "Why I came to a prison nobody has ever escaped short of a second death? Even now, when the cage doors are wide open?"

"Well it isn't because of the good neighborhood or schools, and I assume it's not the tenants, so I'm going to say the great view." I said, glancing outside to the moonlit lake Angel Cage resided by.

"Everything's a joke to you Will, always was, you were always so damn irritating." Will said, making a deep cut in my left leg. I yelled out in pain and ran to Nick and grabbed his shoulder with one hand and started punching him repeatedly in the stomach.

"And! You! Were! Always! So! Damn! BORING!" I said, punching him with each word. He grabbed his sword and tried to run it through my heart, but instead the blade broke. I ripped off my shirt to reveal a breastplate painted orange with black to make it look like a Jack O' Lantern.

"Getting back to the point, it's because of the people's nature." Nick said, taking another sword out of the wall.

"So you like murderers, thieves, and rapists? You're a sick man!" I said with a smile, slicing through his shirt and leaving a small cut on his belly.

"I don't like them but who said the master had to like his puppets. Tonight is a special night!" Nick yelled.

"You mean after you kill me you actually plan on loosing your virginity?" I smiled, swooping my scythe to the back of his sword and getting it stuck like a hook and pulling back bringing the sword into my other hand.

"This building alone is like a battery, full of dead souls full of evil. All these criminals, every time one dies the darkness level of this place doubles." Nick started.

"So you're planning on killing them all either way, and then sucking all the evil outta this place like the energizer bunny's (A/N, I don't own) vampire cousin in a blood battery factory and ruling Halloween town." I said, dodging a blow from a chain mace Nick was wielding in his chain-arm.

"You think so small, after I suck all the juice out of here I'll more power than Jaq Hallow's older brother, the one who's death split the worlds into their various holidays. The rifts between life, death, and these worlds of limbo will see me as none other as Rapture, the oldest of the holiday demons and the worlds will pull back together into a single land." Nick explained.

"Then what, are you going to get some lottery tickets, some booze, and cry yourself to sleep?" I asked, getting bored with the little story.

"No, after I obtain the master world I can use the bridges of life and death connected to it to obtain dark souls straight from hell and become an all powerful being to rule over the earth itself." Nick finished, I raised my hand.

"Three things I just gotta say. One, that plan seems like you ripped it out of a Saturday morning cartoon. Two, why you told me all of that I do not know, seriously I would keep it to myself and let the good guy keep guessing, making him ultimately fail. And three, world domination? Extremely cliché." I smirked. "Oh and one more thing."

"What?" Nick asked.

"Balltap." I said before kicking him in the nads. I ripped a chunk out of the floor and as soon as he got up I smashed it over his bad knee, bending it in a 90-degree angle… the wrong way. He screamed out in pain.

"I should have killed you, making another like father like son moment." Nick seethed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"My dad wasn't killed in the army and your dad wasn't killed by a gang. My dad killed your dad and got the electric chair for it, your mother told me three days before last Halloween." Nick smirked. I didn't yell. I didn't scream. I didn't do anything. I just took my scythe and knocked down all the oil lamps in the room, which were the only source of light.

"After all that happened I thought you would be more of a challenge, but the last times I was afraid, I held back, I still saw you as a friend in some sense. But I have two words for you." I said, spraying him and the area around him with bug spray as the building started to break under the quickly spreading fire.

"And what would that be?" Nick asked, seeing the spray around him catching fire.

"Drop dead." I said, leaving and catching up with the others. As soon as she saw me Alex almost toppled me, I groaned from the bad cut in my leg.

Barrel gave me my watch back and I gave it to Alex. "It's broken!" Alex exclaimed, almost yelling at Barrel.

"Always was, ever since the day it was made. Like my family, it's only right twice a day. My first right today was that I said I was gonna save you." I said just before Angel Cage exploded I smelt blood in the air and a corpse landed by us, almost indistinguishable except for an arm connected to the torso by a chain. "The second was that there was going to be one last execution at Angel Cage." I said, taking the scythe I was fighting with and cutting off the chain arm at the shoulder so the arm was still connected to the chain. "You guys, I think we're gonna find a taxidermist, go home, open up my one good bottle of wine, and drink until we pass out."

"Here's to that." Barrel smiled, helping support me while I was on my bad leg.

"Alex…" I said almost silently.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I love you." I said with a smile, she kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you too."

Hope you readers enjoyed the last chapter in the second part of the William Cody series, more to come but I'm gonna take a two week break before writing more.


End file.
